


FREEDOM ; Im Jaebum x Reader ; Oneshot

by Shineei



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, Oneshot, Weird Fluff, Weird Plot Shit, deep meanings i guess, philosophy i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shineei/pseuds/Shineei
Summary: Oneshot ; Im JaeBum x ReaderGenre ; weird philosophical fluffWarnings ; deep meanings but idek« We are all prisoners of life in society. » she replied, « slaves from birth, doomed to live a life that means nothing. »





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the song I listened to while writing this : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J9gPF61o8FQ

11:30 pm. Seoul.  
In a bar not much frequented lost in one of the thousand streets of the vast capital, a young woman stood leaning at the counter, a glass filled with a liqueur with a strong odor placed in front of her. Her left elbow, resting on the surface of the smooth wooden bar, allowed her cheek to rest on the back of her hand as she rattled the nails of her other hand on her half-filled glass. Her face seemed weary, devoid of emotion, and her empty eyes were interested in nothing but the pearly hue of the liquid which would soon turn her head.

Sometimes her lips seemed to move enough to affirm that she was doing nothing but dreaming with her eyes open. It was then that she finally moved, carrying the glass to her mouth to quench her thirst. Her taste buds were delighted for a moment by the bitter drink before deciding to send this famous drink in the stomach of their owner. Resting the glass almost empty on the counter, the young woman turned slightly to be able to get a glimpse of what she could not see a few seconds earlier. Some tables were occupied by regulars, drunken old men, laughing at their own gross jokes without any delicacy. She tore herself away from her contemplation, which had lasted only a moment, resting her glance on her glass again, plunging into her indomitable and far-fetched thoughts. She let out a silent sigh, eager to fill her boredom. It had been a few months since she felt empty, as if something was missing in her life. As if her routine stifled her little by little, depriving her of the strong emotions she loved so much to feel. What she was looking for was not love, nor friendship. What she was looking for was much more complex. She sought freedom. This constant lack of novelty and surprise made her tired. Locked in her infernal routine, unable to change anything, she felt trapped in a cage belonging to society. She wanted to do so many things, new experiences, but she felt trapped and unfit to make a difference. Unable to change the course of her own life.

It was then that a small light called hope appeared in the person sitting next to her. She did not feel it at once, it took time for her to understand the importance of the new encounters. Insensitive to the new presence sitting beside her, she continued to dream of the adventures she wished to accomplish more than anything until a velvety voice cuts off the flow of her reflections.

  
« Are you alone ? » Inquired the person who had settled beside her.

  
« Do I seem to be accompanied ? » She replied without looking at the owner of that velvety voice.

  
A slight laugh was heard. A pleasant laugh to hear, she surprised herself to think.

  
« Answering one question by another is impolite. » murmured the voice.

  
« If you're only interested in my ass you can go away. » she said without any tact, « if not, if you're interested in my person, you can stay. »

  
Silence. The voice seemed to be taken by surprise.

  
« Well, » began the voice, « to be honest, the two interested me, but if your ass is not available I would content myself with the rest. » finished to say the host of the beautiful voice by reproducing the same laughter that the young woman appreciated.

  
« Better than nothing. » she said, sketching a semblance of a smile. 

  
The holder of the beautiful deep voice interested her by his original answer. The young woman finally deigned to look up at this person. She was surprised to discover a beautiful masculine face framed by jet black hair whose some rebellious locks seemed to want to hide his almond shaped eyes. His penetrating gaze troubled her for a moment, without showing it on her face. She continued her contemplation, which lasted only a few seconds. He had a fine nose, prominent cheekbones, and fleshy lips. She noticed that his ears were pierced by small black and silver metal rings of various sizes, giving him an air of a bad boy. He was wearing a black sweater, black jeans with holes on the knees, and black boots. On some people, this nuance would have given them a gothic or even a vampiric look, but on him it was something quite different. It gave him a mysterious air. Different from other annoying people the young woman usually dealt with.

  
« You are interesting. » she said then turning to the bartender busy wiping a few glasses, « Please give me two other glass. » she said louder, pointing to her current glass with a finger.

  
« Would it not be decent for me to be the one who pays? » Inquired the young man.

  
« Do I look decent? » She replied with a mischievous smile.

  
Again his laughter rang out. She surprised herself again by smiling stupidly, as if sweetened by this new sound. The barman placed the two filled glasses before the two young folks, while the young woman handed him his due, which he took before resuming his previous activities.

  
« What are you doing here ? » Asked the young man.

  
« To drown my bad ideas and my desires » she replied, swallowing a sip of the alcohol that burned her throat.

  
« Which are ? »

  
She turned to him a second time and plunged her [Eye color] eyes in his piercing black ones.

  
« I'd like to be free » she said flatly.

  
« Are we not already ? » He inquired.

  
« We are all prisoners of life in society. » she replied « Slaves from birth, doomed to live a life that means nothing. »

  
« You have a very negative view of the world we live in. » calmly said the young man, sipping his liquor.

  
« And yet it is the truth. » she sighed, « do you not see that without money and possessions we are nothing? »

  
A moment of silence. The young man was reflecting. A smile appeared on his lips as his gaze was lost in that of his drinking partner.

  
« Do you know how to escape? » He asked her, « do you know how to be free? »

  
« Everyone has a different version of freedom » said the young woman, « for me freedom is to go wherever I want, to follow my desires and to appease my thirst of new landscapes. »

  
The young man was taken by surprise. His thin eyes widened slightly to show his surprise. Curiously, his smile had never left his lips. As if he were satisfied with the answer she had just given him.

  
« I think some people have the same definition » he told the young woman.

  
« What do you mean ? »

  
« I mean that we should run away, go away and come back only after seeing the true beauty of this world. »

  
Now the little light had become as powerful as a burning sun, almost blinding the young woman. She could not miss it anymore. This ounce of hope which had turned into an unparalleled curiosity had just restored her to life. Maybe new encounters were not so bad, after all?


End file.
